Simon Grady
Simon Grady is one of the main characters of the sci-fi horror film Cube2: Hypercube. He was portrayed by Geraint Wyn Davies. History Simon Grady was a private detective who had been hired by the parents of Rebecca Young, a woman who worked for IZON who had mysteriously disappeared. Young's parents suspected foul play and hired Simon to find their daughter. During his investigation, Simon was captured by IZON operatives and became a subject in their Hypercube experiment. When deposited into the Hypercube, he was still carrying a knife. Among the other Hypercube subjects, Simon was the most aggressive of the group and the least trustworthy. He had little patience for Mrs. Paley's senile ramblings and believed that Jerry Whitehall and Max Reisler were keeping secrets regarding their circumstances. Over time, Simon's paranoia and the overall hopelessness of his situation took its toll on his sanity; he witnessed Jerry get sliced up, watched a parallel version of himself get decapitated by a crystal column and almost suffered that exact fate himself while threatening Mrs. Paley for information. After Simon killed Mrs. Paley, Max and Julia ran away from him through a time-dilated room. Shortly afterwards, Simon encountered a parallel version of Jerry, one who hadn't yet met Simon or the others. At this point, Simon snapped and lost all grip on reality. Simon began wandering the Hypercube in a state of homicidal mania. He encountered numerous Jerrys during this time and killed them, taking their watches as souvenirs. It is also heavily implied that he resorted to cannibalism and ate the people he murdered. He even encountered a parallel version of Becky Young, the girl he had been hired to find, but by then he no longer cared about the job and killed her too. Death Near the end of the film, Simon encountered Kate Filmore and Alex Trusk once again. He attempted to stab Kate when she saw him inside an aperture, but she wrested the knife from his grasp and stabbed him in the eye, causing him to fall back. When Kate turned around again, she found Simon standing there, holding Alex hostage. With the Hypercube in a state of quantum flux, it seemed that Simon had spent years inside the structure; he appeared older, his hair graying and his clothes more dishevelled. Simon wanted revenge for Kate stabbing his eye and Kate tried to persuade him to let Alex go so that she could take her place. However, Simon snapped Alex's neck and then attacked Kate. The two fought briefly, with Kate fleeing into the door aperture behind her, but since the Tesseract environment was in the process of collapsing on itself, there was only the one room left in the structure. When Kate entered the door that was behind her, she emerged in the same room behind Simon. She tackled him to the floor and wrested the knife from his hand before stabbing him with it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Cube (franchise) Category:Cube 2: Hypercube Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Stabbed to Death